Rob Gavagan
Rob Dyke (born October 28, 1987) is an American YouTuber and internet personality. Rob has a series called "Seriously Strange", which has two smaller series called "Twisted Tens" and "Serial Killer Files". Good Friends on YouTube # This Exists # Matthew Santoro # BobisWeirdTv # Hungry Lights # Moonshine Bonanza # Daym Drops # HouseholdHacker Early life Rob dropped out of school, earned his GED, and then pursued a degree in Criminal Justice at Mount Wachusett Community College in Gardner, Massachusetts. He worked as a Private Investigator, Executive Protection specialist, and a counselor for sexual offenders before quitting to pursue his passion of comedy and film. Rob currently has a second channel called Zombie Horse, where he does comedy, gaming, and sketches. Also Rob Dyke has a Vlog channel Internet Pariah. About Rob Dyke created his YouTube channel on September 2012. He started off making vlogs and comedy sketches, before starting his two currently running series, "Seriously Strange" and "Why Would You Put That on the Internet." To this day, Seriously Strange remains as Rob's most popular series, one of its videos being the first to hit one million views on the channel. Videos Earliest Videos Rob started out his channel doing small comedy sketches, and started the mini-series Uninspirational around the same time as WWYPTOTI. Why Would You Put That On The Internet WWPTOTI is a series by Rob Dyke made one January 8, 2013, where fans send Rob things they've found on the internet, which are ridiculous and probably should not have been made. This series is the main comedy series on Rob's channel, with one new video being uploaded every Friday or Saturday. Although Rob has gotten bored with the series and plans to end it on its 100th episode, he replaced it with Social Autopsy. #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 1 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 2 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 3 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 4 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 5 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 6 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 7 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 8 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 9 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 10 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 11 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 12 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 13 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 15 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 16 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 17 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 18 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 19 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 20 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 21 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 22 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 23 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 24 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 25 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 26 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 27 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 28 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 29 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 30 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 31 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 32 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 33 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 34 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 35 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 36 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 37 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 38 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 39 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 40 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 41 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 42 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 43 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 44 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 45 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 46 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 47 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 48 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 49 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 50 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 51 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 52 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 53 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 54 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 55 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 56 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 57 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 58 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 59 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 60 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 61 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 62 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 63 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 64 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 65 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 66 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 67 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 68 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 69 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 70 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 71 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 72 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 73 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 74 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 75 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 76 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 77 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 78 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 79 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 80 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 81 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 82 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 83 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 84 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 85 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 86 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 87 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 88 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 89 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 90 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 91 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 92 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 93 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 94 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 95 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 96 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 97 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 98 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 99 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 100 Seriously Strange Seriously Strange is a series by Rob Dyke made on February 2014, as his main horror or fear series with artwork made by TheJoopis. A new episode of the series gets uploaded every Wednesday. There are two sub-series of Seriously Strange called "Twisted Tens" and "Serial Killer Files." The sub-series, Twisted Tens, is a countdown type of series, where Rob Dyke will talk about 10 different things relating to the series.The sub-series "Serial Killer Files" is a series that talks about serial killers that may or may not still be out there right now. # Twisted Tens #10 Innocent People Sentenced to DEATH #10 Horrible Birth Defects #10 Dead Bodies that Look Surprisingly Alive #10 Shocking Pictures of EXTREME Plastic Surgury #10 REAL Creatures that Come from NIGHTMARES #10 Gruesome Bodies Discovered YEARS After Death #10 Chilling 911 Calls #10 Most Ironic Deaths in History #10 Freakiest Amusement Park Accidents #10 Sickening Internet Kilers #10 Chilling Messages Sent Before Death #10 Creepy Unsolved Kidnappings #10 Disturbing Photos Sent by Cerial Killers #10 Most Terrible Deaths in History #10 Psycho Ex Lovers Who Will Keep You Single #10 People That Killed for CRAZY Reasons #10 Photos Taken Right Before Death #10 Photos With Disturbing Backstories # Serial Killer Files A series where Rob goes in depth about serial killers, explaining about their life, history, and kills. Uploads every Sunday. #Make Bodies Into Soap - Leonarda Cianciulli #The Iceman Richard Kiklinski #Carl Eugene Watts "SUNDAY MORNING SLASHER" #The Atlanta Ripper(UNSOLVED) #The Giggling Nanny #Granny Ripper(ONGOING) #Jerry Brudos - The LUST Killer #Aileen Wuornos - Prostitute Turned KILLER #The BARBIE & KEN Killers #The Grim Sleeper - STILL UNSOLVED #Fred & Rose West #The Gorilla Killer - Earle Nelson #The Night Stalker - Richard Rimerez #Arthur Shawcross - Monster of the Rivers #Belle Guness - NEVER CAUGHT #The Black Doodler - UNIDENTIFIED #Anatoly Onoprienko - The Beast of Ukraine #Edmund Kemper #KILLER CLOWN - John Wayne Gacy #BTK Killer - Dennis Rader #Pedro Lopez #Robert Hansen #John George Haigh #Anatoly Slivko #Peter Kurten #Dennis Nilsen #DATING GAME KILLER Rodney Alcala # Caught On Camera #Unexplained Disappearance: Iwona Wieczorek #Found Footage: Lost in Catacombs #Sisters Run Over on Highway # Social Autoposy In 2015 Rob created his newest comedy show Social Autopsy, where he dissects society. This show has received much less attention than WWPTOTI and Seriously strange. Rob later ended it after only six episodes, reasons because of lack of attention and fans. #You've Been Doing Highschool All Wrong #Why Boobs Make Sense #YOU'RE a Hypocrite! And Here's Why #I'm NOT Donating to Breast Cancer for the Cure #Are Online Reviews SCAMMING You? #The LIES Before Christmas # Question Everything #What Would Happen if You Had a Brain Transplant? #Should We Be Cannibals? # Zombie Horse Rob Started his second gaming channel Zombie Horse in 2014. He did gaming videos and Crappypasta readings, though he eventually took a four-month hiatus, where no videos were posted. Eventually, he returned and continued to post gaming and Crappypasta videos. So You Wanna Be A YouTuber Contest Quotes #"I think I'd rather rail a cat than catch whatever crotch rot that your rocket socket has waiting for me." Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers